You Could Be Happy
by luvinoth1
Summary: Peyton’s finally getting her happily ever after with Lucas. She’s now married to the only man she’s ever really loved and recently had the baby she always dreamed of having. So why is she so miserable? LP, some Brulian, minor NH.
1. I'm Ok

**You Could Be Happy **

After a lifetime's worth of hardship, Peyton's finally getting her happily ever after with Lucas. She's now married to the only man she's ever really loved and recently had the baby she always dreamed of having. So that means she's happy right? Maybe…maybe not. LP, some Brulian, minor NH.

**I'm Ok**

A/N: I have three other fics that I should be updating, but instead of doing that I decide to write a new story! Lol. I promise I'll be updating the others soon, but I had another idea for a story in my head and I really wanted to put it out there. Okay…so my fic takes place several months into the future. Lucas and Peyton got married and had their baby. Brooke and Julian are seriously dating and Naley is…well Naley. There's nothing else you guys need to know. I hope you all like it. – Jasmine

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Peyton lied in silence on the couch in the family room, staring absent mindedly at the television screen before her. Lucas entered into the room, with his jacket and shoes on.

Peyton popped up. "It's kind of late Luke, where are you going?"

"I need to go to the pharmacy." Lucas said as he grabbed his keys from the coffee table and took a seat next to his wife on the couch. "I went to go and take my heart medication and discovered I didn't have any pills left."

Peyton nodded her head slowly in understanding.

"I won't be gone long." Lucas said as he got up. "And don't worry about the baby. I just changed her and it looked like she was beginning to fall asleep. She'll probably be out for a good couple of hours at least."

Peyton smiled softly. "Ok…hurry back."

Lucas bent down and kissed his wife on the cheek. "I will."

Peyton watched her husband exit the family room and head for the front door. As soon as she heard the door open and close the smile that she had planted on her face quickly disappeared and she laid back down and resumed staring blankly at the tv.

Peyton had been lying on the couch for a few minutes in silence when she suddenly heard a soft cry coming from the baby's room. She lifted up her head and looked toward the direction of her daughter's nursery but didn't get up. The crying ceased and Peyton laid her head back down. Her mind started to drift.

_10 weeks earlier…_

_(Leyton home. Mia has just arrived back in town after a brief concert tour and is seeing Peyton's baby for the first time. Brooke and Haley are also there. None of the boys are present.)_

"_Peyton she's absolutely adorable." Mia said as she stared at the sleeping newborn in her arms for the first time. "And I love the name…Leighton…it really suits her. Combining Lucas' and your name together to get hers was such a great idea."_

"_It was wasn't?" Brooke stated matter-of-factly as she took the baby from Mia. "Good thing Aunt Brooke thought of it, huh little one? If it was up to your indecisive father and stubborn mother over here you'd probably be nameless right now!"_

"_Yay for Aunt Brooke!" Peyton said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. She chuckled softly and got up from her chair in the living room and headed for the kitchen. Haley followed, while Brooke and Mia remained in the room, admiring Leighton._

"_You need some help?" Haley asked as she joined Peyton at the sink and began helping her wash out the many baby bottles that had started to pile up._

_Peyton smiled. "Thanks Hales."_

"_No problem."_

_Peyton and Haley washed and dried in silence for a while, before Peyton finally broke it. "I can't believe Leighton's still sleeping. She had fallen asleep like two hours before you all got here and even after being passed around she still hasn't woken up."_

_Haley laughed. "I bet that isn't happening that often."_

_Peyton shook her head. "Never…she's usually always crying. And I mean always. I swear sometimes it's like…no matter how hard I try to comfort her it doesn't work. She's just so inconsolable. And then Lucas just comes to the rescue and almost can always get her to stop."_

"_Luke has the magic touch, huh?"_

"_That he does." Peyton said somewhat sadly._

_Haley, noticing the slight sorrow in her friend's voice, attempted to ease her mind. "You'll develop the touch too Peyton. It's only been two weeks…give it some time. It will come. Trust me."_

_Peyton nodded. "I hope you're right."_

"_Oh I'm always right!"_

_Peyton smiled and playfully slapped Haley on the arm and the two resumed washing and drying._

Peyton's mind drifted back to the present day as the crying resumed once again and had now intensified. Peyton lied still for a few more moments before sighing, finally getting up from the couch and heading toward her infant's room.

She walked into the nursery and headed over to the crib.

Peyton looked down at her daughter. "Leighton…what…what's wrong? I…I know you don't need to be changed because your daddy…he changed you before he left."

Peyton sighed. "Are you sick?"

She placed a hand on Leighton's forehead. "You're not warm. Ok…maybe you're hungry? I'll fix you a bottle."

Peyton exited the nursery and headed toward the kitchen to make a bottle. A few minutes later she re-entered into Leighton's room. She reached her arm into the crib and tentatively attempted to give the baby the bottle, but Leighton refused it and continued to wail.

Peyton shook her head in frustration and placed the bottle down on a nearby dresser. "Leighton I…I don't know what's wrong with you I…"

Her voice trailed off as she reached her hands into the crib. She was about pick her up, but hesitated and decided against it. "I'm sorry, but I can't pick you up. It'll just make things worse. Besides…I'm sure you'd rather have your dad hold you anyways---"

Peyton's words were interrupted by an ear piercing loud shriek from Leighton. Peyton groaned, threw up her arms in frustration and began sobbing uncontrollably herself.

She grabbed the bottle from off the dresser and tried once again to feed her, but Leighton wasn't haven't none of it and she continued on crying.

Peyton shook her head in aggravation. "Why am I even bothering?! You HATE me! I'm sure I'm not the mother you were hoping for! And if I'm being completely honest right now, you're not exactly the baby I was hoping for! My God...you're making it so hard for me to love you!"

Peyton regretted her words as soon as the said them and she placed a hand over her mouth in horror.

With the bottle in her hand, she stepped away from the crib. She dropped it on the floor and exited the room, leaving a crying Leighton alone in the nursery.

Peyton headed toward her own bedroom, lied down on the bed and began crying hysterically. A few minutes later she noticed a light coming from the window and saw that it was Lucas pulling into the driveway. She quickly sat up and began wiping away her tears as fast as she could, hopped off the bed, exited the room and walked down the hall.

The first thing Lucas noticed upon entering into his home was the sound of his daughter wailing. He hurried up the stairs and headed toward his daughter's room, meeting Peyton in the hallway.

"What's wrong with her? How long has she been crying like that?" a worried Lucas asked his wife as he ran into the nursery, headed over the crib and picked Leighton up.

"She just started." Peyton said lying to her husband. "I was just about to check on her when you came in."

Peyton watched from the doorway as Lucas, with Leighton in his arms, went to sit down in the rocking chair. He cradled the little girl...stroking her sandy blonde hair...and after a short while she had stopped crying. A few minutes later, Leighton was fast asleep.

"It looks like she's ok now." Lucas said as he stared loving at his daughter.

He got up from the rocker and carefully placed the sleeping baby back in her crib. He stepped away from the crib and walked over to the doorway, where Peyton still stood.

"It sucks I start that job writing for the paper tomorrow." Lucas said as he continued to stare at the baby. "I hate being away from her for more than a few minutes. Now I'm going to have to be away for hours at a time."

The words and phrases "Lucas" "away" for "hours at a time" lingered in Peyton's head and totally frightened, yet she thought it best to keep the fears to herself. Her worries were suddenly interrupted by Lucas's words.

"You'll be ok without me here during the day, right?"

Peyton slowly nodded her head. "Leighton and I…we'll be just fine."

Lucas smiled. "Of course you will be."

He gave Peyton a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go hop in the shower."

Peyton nodded and Lucas walked out of the nursery, headed toward the bathroom and turned on the shower. Peyton remained standing at the doorway. She looked at Leighton for a long while before she finally stepped out of the room. She walked back to her bedroom and sat down on the bed. Peyton grabbed a pillow, clutched it tightly and began staring aimlessly off into space.

**Okay so there's the first chapter. I hope you all liked it! Anyways…it looks like Peyton is really struggling with the whole motherhood thing and it appears as though the more time that passes, the worst things get. There seems to be something seriously wrong with her…much worse than the simple baby blues and she's hiding her pain. What is wrong with her? Will she continue to keep her struggles a secret? Will she say something? Will Lucas, Brooke or someone else pick up on it before something bad happens? I don't know…I guess you'll have to wait until next time! Please review with your thoughts and comments! **

**Next time…**

**Lucas starts his new job**

**Peyton attempts to get through the day with Leighton**

**After being away for work, Julian returns to Tree Hill**

**Still to come…**

"**Something's not right with her."**


	2. Don't Know Why

**Don't Know Why**

A/N: So…there's a seemingly random Brooke/Julian scene, but it's kind of necessary. They'll be interacting with the others soon enough. Anyways…I hope you all like this chapter! - Jasmine

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Peyton walked into her daughter's room and headed toward the crib.

"Ok…yesterday was a…really bad day." She said as she stared into Leighton's piercing blue eyes. "Hopefully today will be better."

Peyton took in a deep breath and very slowly and as gently as she could, picked up Leighton. The baby didn't fuss or cry, much to Peyton's delight, and she sighed in relief.

With Leighton in her arms, Peyton slowly walked out of the nursery and into the kitchen. She grabbed the bottle that she had made for her and then headed back towards the room.

She sat down in the rocker and carefully proceeded to feed the baby the bottle, which Leighton gladly accepted.

"I don't…I don't know why I'm not able to do this more often." Peyton said out loud. "Maybe it's because I have no desire to..."

Peyton let her voice trail off. She took a moment to gather her thoughts and then focused her attention onto Leighton.

"Why…why do I feel as though you're not mine? Like instead I'm just your babysitter and I'm waiting for your mom to come and get you. But she never does. She never does because I'm her…even though the idea of me being her just feels so…wrong."

Peyton shook her head and sighed. She let her mind wander and suddenly an image of her falling asleep in the rocking chair and dropping Leighton onto the ground flashed before her eyes. A startled Peyton instantly hopped out of the rocker. She placed the bottle down on the nearby nightstand, lied Leighton down in her crib and quickly exited the nursery as fast as she could.

Peyton headed for her kitchen. She grabbed a rag and some Clorox clean up from underneath the sink and began obsessively cleaning.

"I am not cut out for this." Peyton said to herself quietly as she viciously wiped down the counter. "I never should have had that baby."

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the ring of the house phone. She glanced over at the caller id and, noticing that it was Lucas, chose to ignore it and kept on cleaning. As soon as the house phone stopped ringing, Peyton heard her cell going off.

She angrily threw the rag down, picked up her cell from off the kitchen table and answered it. "What do you want Lucas?!"

_"Why...why are you yelling at me?" asked her slightly taken aback husband._

"I wasn't yelling at you." Peyton said calmly, but agitatedly. "THIS IS ME YELLING AT YOU!!"

_"Ok…NOW why are you yelling at me? What did I do?"_

An extremely frustrated Peyton sighed. "You called me while I'm trying to clean!"

_"Well I didn't mean to be a bother." Lucas told his wife. "I was just calling to check in. I wanted to make sure everything was---"_

"Everything's just peachy Lucas." Peyton said interrupting. "I'm fine…Leighton's fine…we're both fine and we'll see you when you get home. Goodbye."

Peyton ended the call before Lucas could respond and resumed her cleaning.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A dumbfounded Lucas looked down at the cell in his hands. He scratched his head and placed it down in front of him.

"Take it that phone call didn't go too well, huh?" Lucas's co-worker Rebecca asked as she placed a folder on his desk.

Lucas shook his head. "No…my wife…she…she was just biting my head off and I'm not really all that sure why. I mean…she answered the phone screaming at me."

"Oh, I wouldn't take it personally Lucas." Rebecca said dismissively. "She's a new mom…they get easily annoyed. I know I did."

Lucas sighed. "I get that it can be frustrating. Especially with a baby that cries as much as Leighton does sometimes. It's just…"

"Try not to worry about it." Rebecca reassured. "From what you've told me about Peyton…she seems like a really sweet girl with a good head on her shoulders. Her yelling is nothing more than a little new mom frustration."

Rebecca gave Lucas an encouraging smile and headed off into her office. Lucas sat very still in his chair, staring off into space and letting his mind drift to the previous night…of him walking into the house, hearing Leighton wailing with all her might and in hindsight, taking note of Peyton's seemingly lackadaisical attitude about it.

"I hope that's all it is." Lucas said to himself quietly. "I really hope so."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Brooke's eyes scanned around the busy airport before they finally rested on the brown-haired, goofy grinned guy she called her boyfriend walking in her direction.

Brooke smiled as she ran up to Julian. He set down his bags and engulfed his girl in a gigantic hug.

"Konnichiwa my love." Julian whispered into her ear. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. You being away in Japan for four weeks was torture!"

Julian smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I know, I'm sorry. But if it's any consolation…I bought you something from Nagasaki that I know you'll love."

"What is it?!" Brooke asked excitedly.

Julian shook his head. "My lips are sealed. You'll find out soon enough."

"Well can I at least have a hint?"

"Nope."

"Fine." Brooke said huffing. "But I must say that I had this elaborate welcome home night planned for us. Some dancing…a nice dinner…a little…."

Brooke stopped talking aloud and whispered the rest into Julian's ears.

His eyes lit up at her words. "That last part sounds amazing."

"It does, doesn't it?" Brooke said smirking. "But the last part won't be happening if you don't show me my gift right now."

Julian quickly began ransacking through his bags, causing Brooke to chuckle. A few minutes later he pulled out a beautiful pink and silver kimono.

"Oh Julian!"

Brooke took the kimono from his hands. "This is beautiful!"

"I bought you a pair of shoes to go with it. And a pair of matching earrings too."

Brooke gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I love it."

"So is the last part of our little night that you planned still on?" a hopeful Julian asked.

Brooke pondered for a moment before answering. "Definitely!"

"Do you think I could have a preview this morning?"

"Well…" Brooke began, taking a minute to think it over. "Sure…why not!"

Julian jumped up and down in excitement. "Ok then what are we doing standing here?! Let's go home!"

Julian picked up his bags and began racing toward the exit. Brooke shook her head and laughed as she followed him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Peyton sighed as she ran a hand through her messy blonde locks and sat down at the table and looked around her now immaculate kitchen.

She sat for a long while, just staring off into space, when she heard cries coming from the nursery. Peyton didn't flinch. The cries grew slightly louder, yet she still remained in her chair, zoning. A few minutes later the crying stopped. Peyton then heard a knock on the kitchen door.

"It's open!" Peyton yelled out.

"Hey." Haley said as she slowly opened up the door and entered.

Peyton acknowledged Haley's presence with a small smile.

"I have never seen a kitchen so clean." Haley said as she sat down and looked around in awe.

"So…what brings you by Haley?" Peyton asked, disregarding her friend's comment.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop---"

Haley's words were interrupted by Leighton's cries. She quickly glanced toward the direction of the nursery before focusing her attention back to Peyton.

"Can I please check on her?" Haley asked hopefully.

Peyton feigned a smile. "Go for it."

A smiling Haley got up from her seat at the table and headed toward the nursery.

"I guess it's a good thing that somebody wants to." Peyton said quietly to herself as she began to stare aimlessly out of the kitchen window.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok so there it is. I hope you all liked it! Ok…it looks like Peyton's all over the place. Every now and then she seems ok with the baby, but most of the time…not so much. It's like she just can't stand being around her; she'll let her cry and she'll start talking about how having Leighton was a huge mistake. And don't forget she imagined herself dropping the baby while in the rocker. Thank God Haley stopped by because it looks like Peyton probably would have just let Leighton cry for who knows how long. And Lucas…he seems to be a bit worried about Peyton, but most likely isn't aware of how much she is truly struggling. Someone will notice that something's really off with her soon and it might not be the someone(s) you're expecting. Please, please review with your thoughts/comments, as I enjoy reading them! **


	3. Something's Not Right Here

**Something's Not Right Here **

A/N: So…I wrote this with the last one, but I thought it should be its own chapter. Anyways…here it is. I hope you like it! - Jasmine

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Julian I love you, but I cannot be late for this meeting! I have to go!"

Julian pulled Brooke onto the bed. "No you don't." He kissed her passionately on the lips.

After he pulled away, a shell-shocked Brooke slowly shook her head. "No I don't." And she leaned in and kissed him.

The two made out on the bed for a little while longer before Julian finally pulled away.

He stared deeply into Brooke's eyes. "Yes you do."

Brooke rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright, but later…you're mine."

Julian remained quiet, but nodded his head and smiled.

Brooke then hopped off the bed and straightened out her outfit. She grabbed the brush from her nightstand and began fixing her hair. "Julian I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"You see that purple monkey on the chair over there? Because I am running late and now have to go straight to my business luncheon, I need you to drop it off to Peyton's. I would do it later, but today's her first time being with the baby all by herself for an entire day and I know how fussy Leighton can be sometimes and we all know that a purple monkey from Aunt Brooke will put a smile on any baby's face and I'm sure Peyton could probably---"

"Yeah, sure whatever." Julian said as he interrupted Brooke's rant. "I'll take a shower, put some clothes and head over, ok?"

Brooke placed the brush back on the nightstand and leaned down and gave Julian a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, you know that?"

"Obviously." Julian said smirking. "How could you not?"

Brooke playfully slapped Julian's arm and began making her way to the bedroom door when Julian called out to her.

"Brooke wait!"

Brooke turned around and focused her attention on Julian. "Yes?"

"I love you, you know that?"

Brooke chuckled. "Obviously. I mean, how could you not?"

Julian just shook his head and grinned as he watched Brooke proceed out of their bedroom.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm coming!" Peyton shouted as she hurried to answer the front door.

She opened it up and was somewhat surprised to see Julian standing before her.

"Julian..."

"Peyton…"

Peyton ran a hand through her messy hair. "Come on in."

Julian nodded as he entered into the house. Peyton closed the door behind them and the two proceeded toward the kitchen.

Julian looked Peyton up and down. "You look---"

"Like total crap?" Peyton asked, as she poured Julian a cup of tea and handed it to him. "Yeah I know."

"I was going to say you look tired." Julian said as he took the cup and sat down. "I would never say you look like total crap because no matter how hard you tried you could never look like that."

Peyton gave Julian a small smile. "Thanks."

Julian nodded as he took a sip of his tea.

"Is that for Leighton?" Peyton asked, noticing the purple monkey in his left hand.

"Yeah, I almost forgot." Julian handed the monkey to Peyton. "It's the reason I came over in the first place. Brooke got it for the baby and she asked me to drop it off to you. She thought Leighton would need it."

"That was sweet of her." Peyton said as she stared down at the purple monkey. "I'll have to call and thank her later."

Julian nodded. "So how is Leighton doing these days? She's probably gotten so much bigger from the time I last saw her a month ago."

"She's fine…she's asleep in the nursery." said Peyton as she continued to look at the monkey. She then redirected her attention onto Julian. "So tell me…how was Japan? You just got back this morning, right? What did you bring home for Brooke?"

"Well I---"

Julian was interrupted by cries from the nursery. Both Peyton and Julian glanced down the hall toward the baby's bedroom, but Peyton only did so briefly before quickly focusing her attention back onto him. "Brooke told me you got to meet the mayor of Nagasaki. That must have been pretty exciting."

"Yeah…" Julian said slowly, staring curiously at Peyton. His eyes shifted toward the nursery for a moment and then back to Peyton. "You can go and check on Leighton. I can wa---"

"So when do you think the film will be released?"

Julian heard the cries grow louder and he was now very taken aback. "Peyton…go and check on the baby."

"Julian, she---"

"Her cries are just getting louder. She obviously needs something. If you don't check on her, I will."

Peyton stared at Julian for a moment before she got up from her chair and headed toward the nursery. Julian watched her from his seat in the kitchen for a minute before choosing to get up and follow her.

Julian watched from the doorway as Peyton slowly proceeded to the crib. Leighton's cries had diminished to a slight, infrequent whimper and then had stopped altogether. Peyton looked down at her and then turned her attention to Julian.

"See, she's fine."

"Yeah, but she was just crying her eyes out a minute ago." Julian said, staring sternly at Peyton. "Aren't you going to pick her up and really make sure she's ok? I mean, babies can't talk Peyton. And sure…she might have been crying for no reason, but you won't know for sure until you---"

"She's ok Julian. And you…you should probably get going." Peyton said agitatedly. "Thanks for dropping off the monkey."

Julian stared long and hard at Peyton before responding. "I'll see my way out." He then exited the nursery and headed for the front door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It was $20, right?" Lucas asked as he looked through his wallet.

The cashier nodded his head.

Lucas handed him the money and took the bags from off the diner counter. He turned around and nearly ran smack dab into Julian.

"Julian…hey…I didn't know you were back in town. Sorry I almost knocked you down. I was picking up lunch for the office and I---"

Julian shrugged it off. "No, it's ok. I'm actually really glad I ran into you."

"Why, what's up?"

Julian motioned for Lucas to follow him outside the diner. Once he was sure there was no one else around he began speaking. "Peyton…is she…ok?"

Lucas eyed Julian curiously. "Why would you ask me that?"

Julian sighed. "I went over to your house earlier to drop something off for Brooke and Peyton…she just seemed off."

"Wh—what makes…you think that?" Lucas asked.

"Her actions." Julian stated simply. "She was acting odd. I mean...me and her were talking and Leighton started crying and Peyton she…just kept on talking to me. The baby's cries…they didn't really seem to faze her at all. And after I CONVINCED her to go check on the baby, she went up to Leighton's crib and just stared at her. Granted…she had stopped crying by the time Peyton reached her but still…she didn't pick Leighton up and she made no effort to really make sure that her daughter was ok. That's not normal."

Lucas stared at Julian for a long while before responding. "Ok…so Peyton…she didn't immediately go running to check on the baby. That…that doesn't mean there's something wrong with her…"

"But she also---"

"Leighton's a demanding baby and I've been away at work all day so Peyton's taking care of her alone. She's just stressed and tired. It's nothing more."

"Do you hear yourself Lucas?" Julian asked. "How easy it was for you to rip off a whole bunch of excuses for Peyton? You're trying to rationalize behavior that can't be rationalized."

"But---"

"And it's clear to me now that because you were able to give all of those excuses that you've been taking note of her odd conduct and wondering about Peyton and her well-being as well."

Julian took a second to sigh before continuing. "Look, I wouldn't be talking to you about this if I didn't think I needed to. Lucas…something's not right with her. You're baby was crying her eyes out and Peyton…she just ignored her. Who knows how often she does that when no one's around. For all we both know Peyton could be sitting around and letting Leighton wail as we speak."

And with that, Julian left Lucas and headed toward his car. Lucas dropped the lunch bags onto the ground and began staring aimlessly at the traffic, pondering Julian's words.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Later that evening at the Leyton home…_

"Hey, I'm home." Lucas shouted as he entered into the house and headed toward the living room, where he found Peyton with the tv remote in her hands, flipping through the television channels.

Peyton didn't respond and kept her attention on the television screen before her.

Lucas sighed as he walked into the nursery, retrieved Leighton from her crib and walked back out into the living room.

"How were things today?"

Peyton continued to flip through the channels. "Fine."

Lucas looked down at Leighton and then returned his gaze back to his wife. "You…you would tell me…if things…weren't fine…right?"

A zombie-like Peyton slowly shook her head up and down. "Yes."

Lucas stared at Peyton for a long while before he finally redirected his attention to his daughter. He headed back toward the nursery and carefully placed Leighton back in her crib.

He then took a seat in the rocking chair. He slowly rocked himself back and forth as he stared lovingly, yet a bit worriedly, at the sleeping blonde-haired, blue-eyed baby in the crib.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well I hoped you all liked this chapter. I know…this story, like my others, are very sad and depressing…but sad and depressing writing is kind of my thing. I guess that's why Peyton's my favorite character! Lol. Anyways…it looks like Julian has noticed something's not right with Peyton and expressed his concerns to Lucas who deep down seems to know something's wrong with her too, but is perhaps in a bit of denial about it…as the whole thing is a very touchy and disturbing subject. It definitely doesn't help that whenever he asks her straight out how she's doing she says she's fine. It's hard to help a person who doesn't want to be helped. Why would Peyton hide her emotions? Is it because she's feeling guilty about her feelings and doesn't want Lucas to know what she's been thinking? Hmm…I don't know. Let me know what you think by leaving a review! I enjoy reading everyone's thoughts/predictions and it lets me know that people are actually reading my stuff…which is always nice! Ok…the next chapter probably won't be up for a while, but here are some spoilers for things to come in future chapters…**

**Julian is sure that something's not right with Peyton and is adamant about proving it**

**Brooke worries about her relationship**

**An unintentional declaration leaves Lucas absolutely devastated**

**Peyton will have some EXTREMELY harsh words for a certain someone…someone you might not expect…which could potentially drive a serious wedge between her and this person forever.**


	4. This I Promise You

**This I Promise You**

A/N: So…I haven't updated this fic in forever! I'm SO sorry! I have a lot of other ones I've been focusing on and kind of forgot about this one. But I'll try to be better about updating. I promise. Oh…and as for my previews…ignore those. It's been so long since I wrote that last chapter and I couldn't really remember where I was going with those. Anyways…I hope you all like this update. It's not all that long but that's because I wanted to end it at a specific point. The next will probably be longer! - Jasmine

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey sleepy head, wake up."

Julian stirred and slowly began to open up his eyes. "What…what time is it?"

"It's almost 12:00." Brooke said as she pointed to the clock on the bedroom nightstand. "You've been out for hours now."

Julian rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Jet-lagged I guess."

Brooke nodded her head. "Yeah I figured as much. So I cancelled our dancing and dinner plans tonight and made a nice, romantic meal for us here at home…your favorite actually."

Julian sighed. "That's…extremely sweet of you to do Brooke but I'm…not all that hungry."

Brooke sat down next to Julian on the bed. "Is everything ok? Because I know there is no way you'd turn down chicken alfredo unless something was REALLY bothering you. So spill."

"Well it's…" Julian let his voice trail off.

"It's what?"

"Peyton."

Brooke eyed Julian curiously. "What about Peyton?"

Julian got up from the bed, headed toward the window and began staring aimlessly out of it. "I'm worried about her."

"Why?"

Julian sighed. "Well when I went to see her earlier today she seemed…not right. I think…I think she has postpartum depression."

"What makes you think that?" Brooke asked raising an eyebrow. "I mean…I stopped by Peyton's the other day and she seemed totally fine."

"But is she really 'fine' Brooke?" Julian asked doubtfully. "You saw her yesterday, but that's only because you stopped by. Has she made an effort to try and see you?"

The brunette sighed. "No, but…she IS a mom now and—"

"But she's been calling you, right?" Julian asked. "Texting? IMing?"

Brooke remained silent.

Julian shook his head. "Peyton and I…we were talking about Japan and Leighton started crying and Peyton she…she kept on talking to me. She just completely disregarded it. I pretty much made her go and check on the baby. By the time Peyton reached the nursery Leighton had stopped but still…she had no desire to pick up her own baby to make sure she was really ok. I wouldn't call a woman who doesn't want to touch her daughter and ignores her wails fine."

Brooke got up from off the bed and walked over to Julian. "OK…that does seem…a little odd. But…I've seen Peyton pick up Leighton. I've seen her tend to her daughter's needs. And yeah…she hasn't tried to reach out to me as much as she used to but…that doesn't mean that something's wrong with her. Your claim of her having postpartum depression…it's coming out of left field to me. I mean…Peyton's my best friend. If something was seriously wrong with her…I'd be able to tell."

Julian shook his head. "Not necessarily."

Brooke crossed her arms. "I would most certainly be able to tell. And if I couldn't, Lucas WOULD and he hasn't expressed any concern—"

"Because he's in denial." Julian said interrupting. "And the longer he's in denial about it, the worst she's going to get."

Brooke began growing agitated. "Peyton is just taking a little longer to adjust to being a mother than most do. There's nothing wrong with her! She is NOTHING like the crazy lady from Texas who drowned her five kids!"

"I know she's not." Julian said sighing. "Look, I remember that story from the news and that lady you're talking about…she had postpartum psychosis and that's something much more serious and completely different. It's obvious to me that Peyton's not psychotic. Just depressed."

Brooke pondered Julian's words for a long while before speaking. "Julian…you spent how long with Peyton today? 10 minutes, at most? After being away for how long? And you're trying to say she has postpartum depression? The last time I checked you were a movie producer, not a psychiatrist."

"True, but—"

"But what?!" Brooke shouted out. "Peyton is fine! You're making a mountain out of a molehill!"

Julian shook his head. "I don't think that I am! And I'm not going to drop the subject because—"

"Because WHY?!" Brooke asked, cutting him off.

Julian closed his eyes and sighed. "Because I…I…"

"You what Julian?!" Brooke asked yelling.

Julian stared long and hard into Brooke's eyes but said nothing.

Brooke nodded and blinked back tears. "You're silence says everything." She then hurried out of their bedroom.

Julian sat very still on the bed and let the tears that had been welling up in his eyes fall down his face. After a long while he wiped away the tears, took in a deep breath and exited the room.

He found a devastated Brooke sitting at the kitchen table, flipping through the latest issue of B. Davis magazine.

Julian walked over to her, sat down, and closed her magazine. "W—we need to talk. There's…something I need to tell you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucas sat very still at the kitchen table, staring aimlessly at the wall. After a few minutes he glanced up at the clock. "It's getting late. Where is Haley? She should be here by now."

Lucas sat twiddling his thumbs for a couple of more minutes when finally he heard his kitchen door slowly open up.

"Sorry I took so long." Haley said as she closed the door behind her. She then sat down at the table, adjacent from Lucas. "Nathan's not getting back into town until tomorrow and I couldn't leave Jamie until Deb got back home from her date. So tell me…what's going on?"

Lucas sighed. "I…I think that…s—something's wrong with Peyton."

Haley eyed her friend curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Keep your voice down." Lucas said quietly. "I don't want Peyton or the baby to wake up."

Haley nodded and whispered. "Luke, what's going on? You're kind of freaking me out. Is Peyton alright?"

Lucas shook his head. "Something's…not right with her."

"What makes you think that?"

Lucas got up from his chair and began pacing around the kitchen. "I ran into Julian today and he…told me he stopped by the house to drop something off to Peyton for Brooke and…"

"And what?" Haley asked worriedly.

Lucas began to grow teary-eyed. "H—he said that…while he was here Leighton had…started crying and that Peyton just…let her…and that he had to practically force her to go and check on the baby."

He paused momentarily and then continued. "The other night I went to the pharmacy to pick up my medicine and when I got back Leighton was hysterically crying and Peyton…she had said that she had just started and that she was about to check on her when I came in but I…I'm really starting to think that she was lying and that the baby was probably crying for God knows how long."

Lucas stopped pacing and sat back down at the table. "All Peyton ever does anymore…is lay on that couch out in the living room and zone out in front of the tv. She hardly eats. She…sleeps way too much. She's irritable and snappy…and now that I've really taken the time to think about it…when I'm here I'm pretty much doing EVERYTHING for Leighton."

He stopped talking again for a minute, taking some time to collect his thoughts before speaking again. "I…I used to think it was just…the baby blues…that it wasn't anything serious but…"

Haley sighed. "You're thinking that…Peyton might have postpartum depression."

Lucas slowly nodded. "I've been trying to tell myself that it's not. That she's not THAT sad…that she'll snap back to her old self again, but…it hasn't happened."

Haley shook her head. "Oh Lucas…"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do Haley." Lucas said, sniffling. ""I…I tried to get Peyton to open up to me tonight and…she didn't. She ignored me and acted like she was fine."

"Luke—"

"I love Peyton." Lucas said cutting her off. "I love her with all my heart and I want to see her through this, but h—how am I supposed to help someone that doesn't think they need help? It's like…nearly impossible to do. But I…I have Leighton to think about so I…need to do something because I'm worried that Peyton might—"

"Lucas, Peyton isn't delusional." Haley said interrupting. "She may be depressed but you and I both know that she would never, ever hurt Leighton."

Lucas sighed. "I don't think that Peyton would intentionally. But she is neglecting her and I'm afraid that her carelessness might lead to something bad happening to our daughter and I can't—"

His words were cut off by a faint cry coming from upstairs. Not wanting Leighton to wake Peyton up, Lucas hurried out of the kitchen and fetched the baby from her nursery.

He returned a couple of minutes later, with a now quite, sleeping Leighton in his arms. He sat back in his chair, stared down at the little girl and let the tears that had been welling up in his eyes fall. "Me, Peyton and Leighton…w—we we're supposed to be this happy little family. But we're not Haley. W—we're not."

Haley got up from her seat, walked over to Lucas, wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. "But you can be Lucas. You can. Postpartum depression….it's much more common than you think and women…they're conquering it all the time and Peyton…she can too. And when she does she'll be able to be the amazing mom that you and I both know that she can be. We…we just have to get her to recognize that she has a problem."

Lucas nodded. "I know. It just sucks because…I think I'm going to have to take drastic measures."

Haley sighed. "You want to—"

"Yeah." Lucas said cutting her off. "It's the…last thing I want to do, but I don't think I have any choice. I've been enabling her and I…I can't do it any longer."

Haley slowly nodded. She then stared down at the sleeping little baby in Lucas's arms. "In retrospect I suppose that I have been too….by stopping by all the time and doing every little thing for Leighton when you're not here. It should've occurred to me that the reason Peyton was letting me was because…"

She let her voice trail off and sighed. Silence soon filled the kitchen

Lucas sniffed, smiled softly at Leighton, picked up her little hand and kissed it. "I love you princess. I love you so much and I…I promise that…I'm going to do...w—whatever it takes to help your mama come back to us. I promise."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay so there it is. I hope you all liked it! So…Julian expressed his concerns for Peyton to Brooke and Brooke…although noting that Peyton isn't acting quite like her normal self…seems to think its because she's still adjusting to being a mom and doesn't think she could be suffering from postpartum depression. It also looks like Brooke has noticed how Julian absolutely refuses to drop the subject and got upset. What do you think is going on in Brooke's mind right now? And why exactly is Julian so overtly concerned for Peyton? What do you think he's going to tell her? Now…let's move on to Lucas. He called up Haley and asked her to come over to talk. I guess taking some time to reflect back on Julian's words and what he himself has witnessed made him realize he can't sit back and watch Peyton self-destruct. He's clearly devastated and very worried about his wife. He's also worried about how Peyton's behavior is affecting Leighton and is scared that Peyton's negligence might inadvertently lead to something bad happening to their daughter. He tells Haley that he's has no choice but to take drastic measures. What do you think he's talking about? Hmm…I don't know! I guess you'll have to wait until next time! Please review with your thoughts and comments…I greatly appreciate them! Oh and let me just say one thing real quick. It might seem like I'm writing Peyton out of character, but remember...she's clearly suffering from some major depression and when people are depressed they do and say things they wouldn't normally do and act in ways they normally wouldn't act. Just keep that in mind. Anyways…here are some previews for you guys. **

**Still to come…**

**Julian makes a confession to Brooke**

**Lucas dishes out some tough love**

**Nathan reveals a near devastating accident that he prevented from happening; one involving Peyton, the baby and a stroller**

**"Is…is this REALLY what I think it is?!"**


	5. Please Listen to Me

**Please Listen to Me**

A/N: So…here's another update. I hope you like it. - Jasmine

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Julian sat very still on the bed and let the tears that had been welling up in his eyes fall down his face. After a long while he wiped away the tears, took in a deep breath and exited the room.

He found a devastated Brooke sitting at the kitchen table, flipping through the latest issue of B. Davis magazine.

Julian walked over to her, sat down, and closed her magazine. "W—we need to talk. There's…something I need to tell you."

A teary-eyed Brooke shook her head. "No, I don't need to hear you admit to me the undying love you have for Peyton."

Julian sighed. "I don't love Peyton."

"Sure you don't." Brooke said scoffing. "You're just so overtly concerned for Peyton because—"

"SHE HAS POSTPARTUM DEPRESSION!" Julian shouted out as he got up from his chair.

"How would you know that?!" Brooke screamed.

"BECAUSE KARA HAD POSTPARTUM DEPRESSION!"

Brooke gasped in shock. "You're sister? The one who—"

"COMMITTED SUICIDE!" Julian said interrupting. "THE ONE WHO I FOUND DEAD IN MY GARAGE! THE ONE WHO KILLED HERSELF BY CARBON MONOXIDE POISONING!"

Brooke shook her head and let the tears that had been welling up in her eyes fall down her cheeks. "Oh Julian…"

"Kara she…she didn't like to hold my nephew a lot." Julian said as he slowly sat back down. "When he would cry s—she wouldn't rush to check on him. She…could be very irritable and would snap at everyone for apparently no reason at all and Peyton…Peyton's acting just like her."

Julian paused, took in a deep breath and then continued. "My brother-in-law he…he thought something was really wrong with my sister was and tried to…g—get her to admit that she needed to get some help and Kara did go and see someone for a little while but stopped because she thought that she was fine…that my brother-in-law was overreacting. I did too…I mean…yeah Kara hadn't seemed like her happy go lucky self but I just thought it was because she was still adjusting to being a mother and because her and her husband had been butting heads long before my nephew Cole was even born."

Julian wiped away the tears from his eyes and got up from his chair. "So…when she asked if her and Cole could stay with me for a while…because her and her husband hadn't been getting along…I gladly opened up my door to them under no stipulation because I didn't really think she was suffering from anything more the simple baby blues that I heard all mothers get."

Julian paused again, this time for a long while, but then continued. "But I was wrong. And one day….I got home from work and as I pulled my car into the garage next to hers, I—I…s—saw…her lifeless body…in the driver's seat….with a note next to her saying that she…didn't want to live anymore and that…Cole would…b—better off without her."

Tears flooded from Brooke's eyes. She got up from her chair, walked up to Julian and put her arms around him. "Oh honey…I—I'm sorry. I'm…so sorry."

Julian sniffled and slowly nodded. "I'm sorry I kept all the details surrounding her death a…secret from you. It's been 4 years now but…it's still…r—really…h—hard to talk about how I…how I…let my sister…die."

Brooke shook her head. "Julian, don't say—"

"But I did." Julian said, cutting her off. He broke away from Brooke's embrace and sat back down. "And because I…I didn't think there was anything…really wrong with her and because I didn't p—push her to see someone…Cole has to grow up…w—without his mother. A mother who…had she gotten help would have been great because…b—because she had always been….a really great one to me when our own mother was out drinking, gambling, thieving and doing God knows what else nearly every damn night of the week."

He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I…I let Kara down. But I WILL NOT let another person down; I'm not going to watch someone I care deeply for as a friend…suffer the same fate as my sister. I won't."

Brooke nodded her head, made her way back to her chair and sat down. She shook her head and sighed. "I…I won't either. I…I'm going…to talk to Lucas."

She paused for a moment, rubbed her nose, and then continued. "I…I guess I've noticed for a while now that Peyton hasn't…r—really been herself, but…I thought…I hoped that…if she was really feeling down that she'd…come and talk to me or Lucas about it but…I see now that…that's not always the case."

Julian shook his head. "Women with postpartum depression...they feel so ashamed about being so fatigued…anxiety-filled….for not being able to develop that close bond with their babies…about not feeling as though they can take care of their children, the house and for not being able to do the things that other mothers can do without assistance from a doctor or antidepressants."

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "So most, like I think Peyton is doing, try to hide their feelings and pretend that their okay when they're not and the feelings just…intensify and then…"

"It can all become too much and she might just…w—want to…g—give up?"

Julian thought long and hard before responding. "Sometimes but…not all the times. Not…everyone becomes so suicidal to the point where they'd actually attempt to off themselves. And I'm no doctor so I have no idea if Peyton's feeling THAT depressed, but…I can see that her behavior clearly isn't healthy and could be detrimental to Leighton because—"

"How is Leighton supposed to love and attach to a mother who…has such trouble being around her?"

Julian nodded. "Exactly."

The silence then filled the kitchen for a long while before Brooke finally got up from her seat, grabbed her cell from off the kitchen counter.

"I know it's late, but I need to call Lucas now." Brooke said as she began dialing. "Peyton…she needs to…get some help ASAP."

Julian nodded. "I agree."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The next afternoon…_

"Lucas, I can't get her to stop crying." Brooke said as walked down the stairs. She tried to give Leighton a pacifier, but the baby refused it. "I don't know what it is I'm doing wrong."

Lucas got up from his seat on the couch next to Julian, walked over to Brooke and took the baby from her. "It's not you Brooke, she has an ear infection. She's been crying all morning."

Lucas tried his best to soothe his daughter. "It's okay Leighton. You're going to be alright."

Brooke fixed her lips to speak, but was interrupted by Nathan, Haley and an unfamiliar woman entering into the house through the front door.

Lucas shifted the baby into his left arm and walked up to the auburn-haired young woman. "You must be the counselor."

She nodded and extended out her hand to him. "Yes, I'm Kim Harrison. And you're Lucas, am I right?"

"Yes." Lucas said, shaking her hand. "Thank you for coming here today under such short notice."

Kim shook her head. "No, it's not a problem. I'm actually really glad that you called me when you did. From our conversation on the phone it appears as though this intervention needed to happen as soon as possible."

Lucas was about to respond when Leighton let out a huge wail and began balling hysterically. He spoke soothingly to the little one in his arms, but her crying persisted.

"Let me try." Haley said, taking Leighton from Lucas and into her arms.

Haley cooed at the infant in her arms and Leighton instantly stopped crying, much to the amazement of everyone in the room, and took her little hand and began playing with Haley's necklace.

"Do you want me to lay her down for you?" Haley asked as she took the pacifier from Brooke and offered it to the baby, who happily accepted it.

Lucas smiled half-heartedly. "That'd be great. Thank you."

Haley nodded and made her way over to the stairs and headed up toward the nursery.

Kim took a seat in a near by sofa chair and pulled out a folder from her bag. "Okay…can the rest of you all gather around please?"

Lucas and Brooke walked back over to the couch while Nathan sat down in the love seat next to the counselor just as Haley emerged from upstairs and took a seat next to Nathan.

"Now…where is Peyton currently?" the counselor asked looking over at Lucas.

"I had a friend of hers…Mia…take her out for a couple of hours so I could…get everyone over here. My mom and…a bunch of other friends and family should be here any second."

Kim nodded. "And what time are you expecting Peyton to return?"

"Around three."

Kim began looking through some of her papers. "Okay…we have about an hour. Now…you say she's having difficulties with the baby?"

Lucas slowly nodded. "Yea. I feel as though when I'm home I'm the one doing everything for Leighton. Peyton she…she lets her cry and….doesn't really like to pick her up. Peyton's also been very lethargic, irritable…snappy."

Kim nodded. "Have any of you witnessed anything else that I should be aware of?"

The group all looked around and thought, but it was only Nathan who spoke up. "Last week…Peyton she…had a slight mishap…with Leighton in the stroller—"

"An accident?!" Lucas asked, raising his voice. He got up his spot next to Brooke and glared at his brother. "Why am I just now learning about this NOW?!"

Nathan sighed. "I should've told you about it and I'm…really sorry that I didn't. It's just…Peyton begged me not to and Leighton was fine so I—"

"Tell me what happened!"

Nathan nodded. "Well…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Come on Leighton, take your pacifier."_

_Peyton reached her arm into the stroller and attempted to give the baby her pacifier, but Leighton wouldn't take it._

_Peyton sighed. "Fine, whatever. Don't take it." _

_She then flung the pacifier across the living room in frustration and began pushing the stroller over the hardwood floor, toward the front door. _

_She heard a knock just as she reached her hand on the doorknob and when she opened up the door she saw Nathan standing before her._

_"What do you want Nathan?" asked an extremely agitated Peyton. "I was…just on my way out to go grocery shopping."_

_"Sorry, I don't mean to hold you up." Nathan said apologetically. "It's just Jamie and I are building a tree house so I came by because I—"_

_"Needed to pick up your toolbox from Lucas?" Peyton asked._

_"Yeah."_

_Peyton nodded. "It's in the basement, I'll go get it."_

_She let go of the stroller and headed down toward the basement to retrieve the toolbox. A few minutes later Peyton slowly started trotting up the stairs. "Here it is." _

_Just then a paperback book from the nearby bookcase fell and hit the stroller and the baby carriage went zooming out the front door and down the front steps._

_"Leighton!" Peyton cried out, dropping the toolbox and running up the steps._

_Nathan immediately ran outside and just as the stroller was about to roll off the porch and tip over, Nathan grabbed it. He carefully pulled the stroller back onto the porch, lifted a wailing Leighton from out of it and looked her over._

_"She's not hurt." Nathan said as he handed the baby over to Peyton. "I think it rattled her, but other than that she seems to be okay."_

_"I…I think you're right." Peyton said as she held the baby slightly tentatively in her arms and gently rocked her, though slightly awkwardly. _

_Peyton walked back into the house with the baby and Nathan followed behind, pushing the stroller back in._

_Peyton laid Leighton, who had now quieted down, in a bassinet in the living room. She picked up the baby's teething ring and hesitantly handed it to her daughter, who took it._

_"I wonder why the stroller did that." Nathan said as he bent down and examined it. "I mean it shouldn't have with the brakes on."_

_Peyton's eyes grew large, but she said nothing._

_Nathan continued to look over the stroller and came to a startling realization. "The brakes…they're not on."_

_He looked up at Peyton. "You didn't put the brakes on?"_

_Peyton sighed. "I…I…forgot, okay?! I forgot! It was dumb of me to do…especially on a hardwood floor by an open door, I know. But you were right there—"_

_"Luckily." Nathan said, standing up. "But please tell me that you do regularly put the brakes on."_

_"Of course I do." Peyton said, though not all that reassuringly. "This was just…an honest mistake. One that…your brother doesn't need to know about."_

_"Peyton, why don't you—"_

_"Because he'll freak out, ok?!" Peyton said cutting him off. "And he'll be on the first flight back to Tree Hill from NY when he doesn't need to be because Leighton…she's fine. He'd be coming home for no reason."_

_"Yeah but—"_

_"Please Nathan." Peyton pleaded. "Please ."_

_Nathan sighed. "Okay, okay I won't. But really Peyton…always make sure you have those brakes on."_

_Peyton nodded slowly. "I…I will."_

_Nathan stared at her for a long while before speaking. "Alright I better get going."_

_He made his way toward the stairs and retrieved the toolbox. He then headed toward the front door to leave but before he did he turned around and faced Peyton. "If you need anything, you know I'm just a phone call way."_

_Peyton nodded._

_Nathan looked back and forth between Peyton and the baby before he finally opened up the door and exited._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"So the stroller fell down the front steps and Leighton nearly flew off the front porch because Peyton forgot to put the brakes on?!"

Nathan slowly nodded. "Yeah."

Lucas shook his head. "That's a big deal Nathan! Peyton should've told me, but I would think that if she didn't than you would!"

"And I'm sorry I didn't." Nathan said to his brother. "It's just…Leighton was fine and I really thought, and still do think that it was an honest mistake. I mean…I myself had once accidentally forgotten to put the brakes on Jamie's stroller once."

"Yeah well I have a funny feeling that Peyton's probably done that more than once." Lucas said sighing.

He then took a seat back down on the couch and Brooke put her arms around Lucas and gave her friend a comforting hug. "Peyton's going to get better Lucas. You two are going to get through this."

"I hope so." Lucas said blinking back tears. "I…really hope so."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_One hour later…_

"Well that was fun." Peyton said sarcastically, as her and Mia got out of the car and headed toward her house. "Seriously Mia, I cannot believe you FORCED ME to go shopping with you this morning…dragged me all over the city…and bought not one thing!"

Mia remained quiet and the two made their way up the stairs. Peyton then opened up the door to the house and the two entered inside.

Peyton walked into the living room and looked around at all of the familiar faces…Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Julian, Karen, Deb, Skills, Mouth, Millicent and Chase in shock.

She walked over to her husband. "Lucas what the hell is going on?"

The counselor got up from her seat and offered it to the blonde. "Peyton please sit down."

Peyton eyed Kim curiously and then suddenly a light bulb went off in her head. She chuckled evilly. "I get it now. You're here to lead an intervention for me."

She turned her attention to Mia. "So that's why you begged me to go shopping with you this morning. Lucas wanted you to get me out of the house so he could gather all of you here and stage it."

Lucas got up from his spot on the couch and tried to get his wife to sit. "Peyton please sit so we can talk—"

"Talk about what?!" Peyton shouted, shoving her husband off of her. "About how all of you are here for absolutely no reason whatsoever!"

"Peyton we have a reason."

"Really?!" Peyton asked, raising an eyebrow. "And what would that reason be?! I'm not a drunk…"

She then glanced over at Deb. "I'm most certainly not a druggie."

She looked back at Lucas. "I'm not a sex addict, nor do I have gambling issues! There's NOTHING wrong with me! So why in the world would you stage an intervention?!"

"Because you and I both know that there IS something wrong Peyton." He then directed his eyes toward a photograph of Leighton on the end table to his left.

Peyton's eyes had followed his and she stared long and hard at the photo before returning her gaze back on to her husband.

"Please sit." Lucas said staring into his wife's green eyes, trying desperately to blink back his tears. "And just…hear us out. Please."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So a lot happened in this chapter. We learned that Julian was so concerned about Peyton and oh so knowledgeable on the issue of postpartum depression because his sister had it and it ended up consuming her and taking her life and Julian doesn't want what happened to her, happen to Peyton. Ok the next day Lucas gets Mia to get Peyton out of the house and he arranges for an intervention. Just before it begins we learn that Peyton had a scary little mishap with the stroller the previous week, as she forgot to put the brakes on it and the thing went rolling. But Nathan was able to save Leighton from falling out…thank God. Peyton seemed really irritated at Lucas staging an intervention because she doesn't think anything is wrong. Lucas begs her to stay and listen to what everyone has to say, but will she? Oh and remember how Leighton was crying hysterically and there was nothing that Brooke could do to get her to stop? But then Haley came and took her and Leighton instantly stopped? Leighton seems VERY comfortable with Haley…keep that fact in the back of your mind folks! **

**So yeah…I have a lot of really great ideas for this fic but I'm not going to keep writing a story that I don't think anyone is reading. Not when I have others that I know people are reading. So if you want me to keep it going review and let me know! – Jasmine**


	6. Anywhere But Here

**Anywhere But Here**

A/N: So…here's another update. It's kind of short but that's because I wanted to end it at a specific point. Anyways, I hope you all like it! - Jasmine

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucas got up from his spot on the couch and tried to get his wife to sit. "Peyton please sit so we can talk—"

"Talk about what?!" Peyton shouted, shoving her husband off of her. "About how all of you are here for absolutely no reason whatsoever!"

"Peyton we have a reason."

"Really?!" Peyton asked, raising an eyebrow. "And what would that reason be?! I'm not a drunk…"

She then glanced over at Deb. "I'm most certainly not a druggie."

She looked back at Lucas. "I'm not a sex addict, nor do I have gambling issues! There's NOTHING wrong with me! So why in the world would you stage an intervention?!"

"Because you and I both know that there IS something wrong Peyton." He then directed his eyes toward a photograph of Leighton on the end table to his left.

Peyton's eyes had followed his and she stared long and hard at the photo before returning her gaze back on to her husband.

"Please sit." Lucas said staring into his wife's green eyes, trying desperately to blink back his tears. "And just…hear us out. Please."

Peyton looked around at everyone and then redirected her attention back onto Lucas. She gazed into his blue eyes for a long while before finally plopping down on the couch next to Brooke.

She threw her arms up into the air. "Fine, you can all say whatever it is you THINK need to say."

Lucas sighed, took a sat down on the arm of the couch, beside Peyton, and looked up at the counselor.

Kim nodded. "Okay let's start. Who would like to talk first?"

"I will." said Mia as she grabbed a chair, placed it next to Chase's, sat down and looked over at Peyton. "Peyton, you're an amazingly kind and sincere person. You have always been there for me…you've always believed in me and I…I wouldn't be where I am today or who I am today if I had never met you and I am so thankful and honored to be able to call you my friend."

Mia paused for a moment and then continued. "And that's why…as your friend…it h—hurts me to see you this way—"

"And what way would that be?" Peyton snapped.

Mia sighed. "So…sad. So uninterested in music and the other things that once brought you pleasure—"

"In case you haven't realized I'm a mother now Mia." Peyton interrupted. "I can't spend all of my time in a music studio like I used to! So just because I don't doesn't mean—"

"But you don't even inquire about what's even going on anymore Peyton." Mia said cutting her off. "And Red Bedroom Records…it's your label! You used to love it but now it seems as though you don't care about it! You don't really seem to care about anything or anyone anymore and—"

"Seriously Mia just…stop talking!" Peyton yelled out as she got up from off the couch. "I have no desire to listen to what you have to say, you know why!? Because you my dear no ABSOLUTELY NOTHING about life! You're a vain, self-absorbed little CHILD who spends all of your free time making out with Chase! You have NO RIGHT telling me ANYTHING! Now get out of my house. I don't want you here."

Everyone in the room dropped their jaws in shock at Peyton's words but no one was more taken aback than Mia.

"Alright Peyton…" a clearly hurt Mia began, getting up from her seat. "You don't want me here, than I'll leave."

She then headed for the front door and exited the house.

Brooke shook her head. "Peyton, Mia didn't deserve that. She was here to express her concerns because she really cares about you. We all do and—"

"No you don't." Peyton said interrupting. "And it's obvious you don't trust me. Because if you all trusted me when I told you that I'm fine you would have called off this intervention."

Brooke sighed. "Peyton, we do trust you, but the REAL you. Not this cold, unfamiliar person that has taken over the spirit of the girl we all know, love and appreciate."

Peyton took in a deep breath and sat back down. "I'm still the same person. I've just been…a little stressed lately. But still…I'm taking care of Leighton just fine. I don't have…postpartum depression or whatever it is you are all thinking that I could have."

"Then why would you always call and invite me over ONLY when Lucas had left you alone with the baby?" Haley asked interrupting. "It was so you wouldn't have to take care of Leighton, am I right?"

Lucas sighed and looked down at his wife. "Is that true?"

Peyton's eyes shifted back and forth between Lucas and Haley before she finally rested them on Haley. I don't always call you Haley. Most of the time…you'd just stop by all on your own and I never asked you to do anything. You were the eager one MORE than happy to help!"

"Because it was OBVIOUS that you wanted me to! And as your friend I would never NOT help you."

Peyton shook her head, got up and walked up to Haley. "Don't act like you're this kind, considerate person who's helping out of the goodness of her heart because you're not! You're a selfish, judgmental "friend" who only wanted to help because you DESPERATELY want to have a little baby girl of your own but because you have a disorder that prevents you from ever getting pregnant again you can't! And so instead you're trying to move in on MY daughter, aren't you?!"

Again everyone in the room's jaws dropped in shock.

Julian leaned over closer to Brooke and whispered. "What is she talking about? What does Haley have?"

Brooke shrugged and whispered back. "I don't know. Haley's never said anything to me about it."

Tears began to well up in Haley's eyes. She slowly got up from her seat and glared at Peyton. "I…I told y—you about my…disorder…in confidence! How dare you throw it in my face in front of everyone! And how dare you accuse me of trying to take your place in Leighton's life! I'm not! I don't want to! I'm only helping with Leighton as much as I am and acting as a mother figure to her because her own mother…YOU…have been a LOUSY one!"

Haley snatched Nathan's keys from his hands. "I'm out of here!"

Nathan sighed. "Haley, I know you're upset but please stay—"

"Absolutely not." Haley said cutting him off. "You can but I…I refuse to stand here and be insulted or verbally attacked."

Haley began making her way to the door, but stopped and turned around to face Peyton one last time. "You are such a bitch Peyton! You're a bitch who doesn't deserve Leighton OR Lucas for that matter!"

Haley stormed to the front door, opened it up, exited and slammed the door so loudly behind her she woke up Leighton who had been fast asleep upstairs.

Peyton directed her attention toward the stairs leading up to her daughter's nursery but stood in place.

Karen got up from her chair. "I'll umm…go check on the baby." She then headed off upstairs.

Lucas sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Peyton, you're words were uncalled for. This…this isn't supposed to be a forum for you to go after Haley, Mia and everyone else in here."

"Oh really?" Peyton asked, raising an eyebrow. "So you just want me to sit down and listen to you all attack my character and tell me what a horrible mother I am and not say anything back?! Is that how this thing is supposed to work?! Because that is so totally unfair!"

Kim placed her notes down on the carpet and directed her attention onto Peyton. "Okay all the yelling isn't helping us get anywhere so let's move on and talk about what Lucas and your friends and family all want you to do."

Peyton eyed her husband curiously. "And what is that?"

Lucas sighed. "Peyton I want you to talk to someone and do an outpatient treatment program for postpartum depression."

Peyton chuckled. "You're joking right?"

"No, I'm not."

The blonde put her hands on her hips and stared at her husband in disbelief. "Well I'm not going to do it."

Lucas closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "Peyton if you don't—"

"If I don't what?" asked an irate Peyton. "You're going to divorce me?"

Lucas shook his head. "No I—"

"There's nothing wrong with me." Peyton said cutting him off. "I don't need some shrink talking to me about my feelings and giving me…"

She shot Deb a look. "Pills to function. I'm doing just fine on my own."

Lucas sighed, got up and walked over to his wife. He took his hands into hers and stared deeply into her eyes. "Peyton, whether you're willing to admit it or not you and I both know that…."

He let his voice trail off and took a minute to try and maintain his composure. "You and I both know that you're depressed and need to get some help."

Peyton shook her head. "I'm not depressed."

"Then why do I sometimes here you crying at night? W—why do you hardly ever leave the house? And most importantly…"

Lucas paused and let the tears that had been welling up in his eyes fall. "Why do…y—you have such a hard time being around Leighton? You…l—love her don't you?"

Peyton slowly nodded her head. "Of course I…love our daughter. It's just…"

"It's just what?"

Peyton shook her head. "Nothing. It's nothing. I'm fine, ok? You and everyone else…you're all overreacting."

Lucas sighed. "We're not overreacting Peyton."

"You are." Peyton said as she released her hands from Lucas's. "And I'm not going to get treatment for something that I don't have. So this little intervention is over and you can all leave now."

Nathan, Brooke, Julian, Deb, Skills, Mouth, Millie and Chase all looked around at each other but none of them got up.

"No one is leaving this room until you agree to see someone." Lucas told his wife.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Fine…then I will."

"You'll get some help?" Lucas asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. When I said I will I meant if no one's going to leave, than I will."

An agitated Peyton shook her head, exited into the kitchen where she grabbed her car keys from off the counter and began making her way toward the front door.

"Peyton where are you going?!" Lucas shouted out to his wife as he hurried to the door.

"I don't know! So long as I'm not here! I'd rather be anywhere but here!"

Lucas sighed. "Walking away isn't going to solve anything. So please don't do it."

Peyton stared long and hard into Lucas's eyes before quickly opening up the door and heading toward her car.

Lucas shook his head and sprinted out after her. "Peyton!"

Peyton quickly started up the comet and just as Lucas's was about to reach the door to her car, she pulled off onto the road and drove away.

A devastated Lucas stood staring and standing in place for a long while before eventually hurrying off inside.

He passed through the living room, headed towards the kitchen and began looking around for his own keys.

"You going after Peyton?" Nathan asked as he joined his brother.

Lucas nodded. "She's upset and she's driving and that's….not good. I n—need to find her before she gets into an accident. But I can't find my freaking keys!"

"Take my car then." Brooke said as she and Julian entered into the kitchen. She handed Lucas her keys. "And don't worry about Leighton. Your mother and I will stay here with her."

"And Skills, Mouth, Chase and I…" Julian began. "We're all going to drive around and look for Peyton too."

Lucas gave them all a half-hearted smile. "Thank you."

Brooke and Julian both nodded and headed out.

Nathan turned his attention to his brother. "Come on, let's go."

Lucas nodded and the two quickly exited the kitchen and headed off outside.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't…believe she acted like that." Lucas said as he stared aimlessly out of the passenger's side window. "And I….I can't believe Peyton just…left l—like that either."

Nathan sighed. "I know but…we're going to find her. She…she didn't bring anything with her so we know that she isn't planning on going too far."

The car soon filled with silence as Nathan began driving around the busy, and now rainy, streets of Tree Hill.

After a couple of minutes of quietness Lucas, who tried desperately to blink back his tears, spoke up. "H—how am I supposed to deal with all of this Nathan? How am I supposed to help someone when they keep telling you over and over again that they don't need help? How am I…s—supposed to…reach a soul that…doesn't know they need to save themselves?"

Nathan glanced over at his brother before redirecting his attention back onto the road. "By continuing to push her and by not giving up on her."

Lucas sniffled and looked over at Nathan. "I love Peyton too much to ever give up on her."

"I know." Nathan said as he made a left-hand turn onto a main road. "And that's why I know that…even though things seem…really bad right now that you two are going to get through this."

"I hope you're right." Lucas said as he returned his gaze to the window. "I really hope you're right."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay so there it is! I hope you guys liked it! So…where shall I begin? How intense and drama filled was this chapter?! I mean, it looked like things we're going to be okay. Peyton did after all agree to sit down and listen to what everyone had to say. But after hearing Mia talk she got really irritated and totally chastised and went off on her and kicked her out the house. Then Haley spoke up and Peyton once again got upset and became defensive and started saying how Haley's not all as innocent as she seems and that she had ulterior motives for wanting to help with Leighton and that she's trying to move in on her daughter because she has some disorder (one that, aside from Peyton and I'm sure Nathan, no one knew anything about) that prevents her from being able to get pregnant again. So what do you think about that? We all know that Peyton was probably calling and asking Haley to come by when Lucas wasn't around…hoping that she would take care of Leighton. But we must remember…while Peyton is clearly not herself, she's not completely off her rocker. Do you think that perhaps there's a slight element of truth in what she says? That perhaps Haley was coming around on her own too and that she was happy to take care of Leighton not so much because Peyton needed her too but because she desperately wants to mother a little girl; a little baby girl she's always wanted but can't ever have? Hmm…you all better get ready for a lot of Paley drama! Anyways…Lucas told Peyton that he wanted her to get some help and to do this outpatient treatment program for postpartum depression, but she refused. She thinks she's fine and that everyone is overreacting. And when it becomes obvious to her that no one agrees with her, a fed up Peyton just up and leaves the house. Where do you think she's headed? She didn't bring anything with her so she can't be going to far, right? Maybe she isn't. Or maybe she is…who knows. Hopefully Nathan and Lucas will find her as Peyton is clearly not thinking straight at that moment. Oh and let me remind you all again. I know it may seem that I'm writing Peyton really out of character by making her out to be a huge, irrational bitch that is on the verge of alienating everyone that cares about her, but remember…really depressed people do not act like themselves! So…I hope you liked this chapter…please, please review with your thoughts/predictions. I greatly appreciate them and they really keep me motivated to write! – Jasmine **

**Still to come…**

**Brooke and Haley have a little talk**

**A clue arises as to where Peyton might be going and Lucas is not too thrilled about it**


End file.
